You're the brightest star
by Skovko
Summary: A girl wakes up in the hospital after being beaten badly. She has memory loss and can't remember anything about her own life. She meets a man named Seth Rollins and her memories start coming back but not all memories are good.
1. Star

It was early morning. She was standing in her hospital room looking out the window. She knew she had been there for three days and she knew something bad had happened to her.

She walked out the room and out in the hallway. She wanted coffee. She liked coffee. That she knew too. She went to the little room for the patients. There was a couple of tables with chairs and a television in there. She hadn't seen any other patients in there the first couple of days but today a man was sitting in there with a deck of cards, doing a solitaire. He looked up as she entered.

"Wow, you look like shit," he said.

She knew he was right. Her face was badly beaten up.

"You ain't too pretty yourself," she fired back, seeing he had a big wound on his forehead.  
"Touché," he laughed.

She went to pour a cup of coffee. She would have gone back to her room but she couldn't stop looking at him.

"You're staring at me," he suddenly said.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that you look so familiar," she said.  
"I'm Seth Rollins," he said as if she should know that name.

She must have looked like a questionmark.

"I'm a professional wrestler. I work for WWE. Do you like wrestling?" He asked.

She looked down at her coffee.

"I don't know," she said.  
"Well, have you watched it before?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered, feeling even more stupid.

He gave her a weird look.

"Anyway, maybe you've seen my face on the internet or something like that. What's your name?" He asked.

She sighed.

"I don't know," she said for the third time.  
"How does someone not know their own name?" He asked.

She might as well tell him. She had nothing to lose.

"I woke up here three days ago. They told me I had been found in an alley. I had been beaten up badly as you can already see in my face. I had no wallet or purse or anything on me so they don't know who I am. I have memory loss because of the attack so I don't know anything. The doctors say it probably will come back in time," she answered.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry for asking," he said.  
"Don't be. It's okay," she said and walked out the room.

"Hey wait," he yelled after her down the hallway.

She stopped and turned to look at him. He came down to her.

"I know I can be a prick sometimes and I don't always think before I act but you don't have to leave because of me," he said.  
"I don't. I just don't know how to react around people these days so I tend to stay in my room," she said.  
"Please come to my room. You said I looked familiar. Let's find out if I might be able to trick something in your memory. If not, then at least we had a nice conversation," he said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" She said and followed him to his room.

She sat on his bed.

"What exactly happened to you to give you that pretty face?" She asked and pointed to his wound.  
"Oh, I went head first into a table last night and it cut me open. They kept me here over night to make sure I don't have a concussion. I'm waiting for the doctor to stop by and give me the thumbs up to be released," he answered.

She nodded.

"By the way, I need to call you something. Since you can't remember your name, I'll give you a temporary one. I'll call you Star," he said.  
"Star?" She asked and laughed.

It sounded a bit stupid but also a bit sweet.

"Yeah, Star is a good name. There's a million of them in the sky but somehow one of them always shines a bit brighter and you tend to look at that one. You're that star in this boring place," he said.

She blushed.

"Ah, here we go," he said and pulled out his phone.

He opened the internet and googled his own name.

"Here, take a look. There's a lot of stuff about me," he said and handed her the phone.

She looked through the headlines of the articles but nothing stood out. She went to look through the pictures.

"I know this," she suddenly said.

He looked at her. She turned his phone with a picture of him with two other guys.

"Believe in The Shield," she suddenly said, surprised by her own words.  
"Yes, that's right," he hurried over to her and sat next to her.

He pointed to the two other men.

"That's Roman Reigns and that's Dean Ambrose," he said.  
"I don't remember any names or anything else but I know I have to believe in The Shield. I just don't know why," she said and laughed.  
"Well, we were huge. Today we're broken up but we're still good friends," he said.

He took the phone and opened YouTube.

"Let's see... Here, I got it. TLC 2012. We had a great match," he said and started the video.

He handed her the phone again.

For 30 minutes she sat there watching the match. She was blown away, loving every moment of it. He was just smiling. He couldn't help but feel proud. Not just proud of what he was doing on the screen that seemed to make her happy but proud that he had made a little breakthrough with this strange girl that the doctors hadn't been able to.

"That was amazing," she said and handed him the phone back as the video ended.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"So to answer your question earlier, I definitely like wrestling," she said, making him laugh.

The doctor entered his room.

"Hello Seth, I'm here to see if I can clear you," he said.  
"Cool, I'm ready to leave this place," Seth said.  
"I better leave then," she said.  
"Star, wait," he said.

She turned around to face him. He reached out his arm, his hand folded into a fist. She did the same and put her fist to his.

"Believe in The Shield," he said and winked at her.

She smiled and walked out of his room. He could hear her yelling as she walked down the hallway.

"Believe in The Shield!"

15 minutes later she heard knocking on her door. She turned around to see Seth standing there.

"The doctor cleared me," he said.  
"That's good. So you'll be going home now. Lucky you," she said.  
"You'll be going home soon too, don't you think?" He said, immetiately regretting his words. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I forgot for a second..."  
"It's okay. If I ever get my memory back and remember where I actually live, yes, then I'll be going home. Till then they're keeping me here," she said.

She turned around and looked out the window again. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, dragging her into him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.  
"The birds. I like seeing them fly, especially the big ones like the crows. They are beautiful," she answered.

He looked at them for a couple of seconds in silence while holding her like that.

"It was really nice meeting you. You are a special girl, Star, and I don't just say that because of what you've been through. There's something about you I can't quite figure out but I know that I like it," he said and kissed her cheek.

He let go off her and she turned around.

"I can't thank you enough for today. It might not mean a lot to you or any doctor here that I remember I like wrestling but it means so much to me," she said.  
"I can only imagine," he said, sticking out his fist to her again.

She bumbed her fist against his.

"Believe in The Shield," they both said.  
"Goodbye Star," he said and walked out of the room.


	2. A thousand voices screaming

She was in a bad mood the next morning. She hadn't slept well that night. She was standing with her coffee looking out at the birds as usual when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't bother to turn around. It was probably just one of the nurses checking in on her.

"I'm up. You can go away again," she said with her back to the door.  
"Hey Star," she heard Seth's voice behind her.

She immetiately turned around. The sight of him already made her feel in a slighly better mood. He wasn't alone though.

"I thought I'd bring Roman and Dean with me today," he said.

Her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe this..." She started.

He went over and hugged her.

"I figured maybe they could help me push that little brain of yours so we can make it work again," he said teasingly.

Roman and Dean walked over and introduced themselves, then Dean threw himself on the bed.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" He asked.  
"Drink coffee and play solitaire," she answered.  
"That's boring," he said.  
"You can always play hide and seek with the nurses. It makes them lose their shit if they can't find you, especially if you like me don't remember anything and they're scared you might have wandered out in the big bad world," she said.  
"Are there any cute nurses? If there is, I'll help you hide and then help them look for you," he said.  
"Forget it, Dean. The youngest nurse on this floor is like 50," Seth said.  
"50 can be hot," Dean said.  
"This one isn't. Believe me," Seth said.

Seth looked at her.

"Are you okay, Star? You don't look so good," he said.  
"Yeah..." She said but it didn't convince him.  
"Is it too much that I brought them along? Just say so and we'll leave again," he said apologizing.  
"No no, it's not you. I had nightmares all night so I haven't slept well," she said.  
"What were they about?" He asked. She sighed.  
"It seems so stupid looking back at it. I was walking down a street. Someone was close and I was really scared," she said.  
"Who was close?" He asked.  
"That's just it. I don't know. I never saw anyone. I just felt someone near, a man I think, and he scared the shit out of me," she said.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Let's get you out of here," Seth said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Anywhere from here. This place isn't exactly helping your memory," he said.  
"It helped yesterday when you were here," she said.  
"True that, but I can't be here all the time even if I wanted to. Let's get you out in the fresh air and get a real cup of coffee instead of that cheap stuff they have here," he said.  
"Coffee sounds good by now," Dean said and got up from the bed.  
"I'm not sure that they're gonna let me leave," she said.  
"They don't get a choice and you don't get a choice. We're kidnapping you," Roman said.

He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder and started walking out her room.

"Hey, put me down," she tried saying but she couldn't stop laughing.

"What on earth are you doing? Put that poor girl down!" A nurse yelled at them as they were waiting for the elevator.  
"Sorry, no can do. We're kidnapping her," Dean said as the elevator doors opened.  
"Sorry, they're taking me against my will. If I don't make it back alive, call the police," she said jokingly.

The nurse held the door and looked at her.

"Are you gonna be alright with these men?" The nurse asked.

Roman put her down. She looked at the nurse.

"Yes, perfectly alright. Don't worry," she answered.

The nurse let go and the doors closed.

The air hit her face and it felt heavenly. She hadn't been outside for four days. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Man, that feels good," she said and opened her eyes again.

Seth was standing next to her smiling at her.

"Let's go, my lady," he said and reached out his arm.

She grabbed it and followed him. They went to a coffee shop. She looked at the sign.

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

She felt confused. She didn't know there were this many types of coffee.

"I don't know. I thought there was only black coffee like in the hospital," she said.  
"Take your time," he said.

She read the sign again.

"My eyes keep wandering back to café latte," she said.  
"You want that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. It feels right," she answered.  
"Coming right up," he said and went to stand in line together with Dean.

Roman stayed behind to keep her company.

"If anything feels weird today and you wanna go back, let us know, and we'll take you back immetiately," he said.  
"Thanks, that's good to know," she said.  
"I don't know how you might feel but I can imagine how scary it is. I know Seth tends to push to get results and he might just push you over your personal edge without realizing it so you gotta speak up if it happens," he said.  
"I will," she said.

Seth and Dean came back. Seth handed her the coffee. She tasted it.

"Holy shit, that's good," she said and smiled.  
"Looks like you just figured out how you like your coffee. And we score again," he said and reached out his fist.

She bumbed it.

"Believe in The Shield," she said.  
"Wait, what? Are we back together to that?" Dean asked confused.  
"Well, it seems that's the only thing she remembers right now so we better keep her happy," Seth answered and winked at her.  
"I'm game," Dean said and reached out his fist.

Roman and Seth followed his lead and bumbed their fists into his.

"We believe in you, Star," Seth said as she bumbed her fist into theirs.

They walked around for a bit looking at the town, hoping that something would jumpstart her memories. So far there was no luck but she was really enjoying herself. Lunch time came around.

"I know a great place we can eat," Dean said and started leading the way.

They walked down a road. She slowly fell a few steps behind. Something was wrong. She was scared. She stopped. The guys walked a few more steps before realizing she wasn't following. They stopped and turned around. The fear on her face could be seen by anyone. Seth hurried over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"This street... This is the street..." She said.  
"What street?" He asked.  
"This is the street from my dreams last night. Holy shit, it wasn't a dream, was it? It was real," she was starting to panic.  
"What was real?" He asked.  
"He was here. He was here with me," she started crying.  
"Star, calm down. You're not making any sense," he said.

She started walking forward, stumbling more than walking. He was holding on to her but letting her continue. He felt this was important.

"Oh my god," she said and suddenly stopped.

She turned her head to the side. He did the same. They were standing in front of an alley.

"I can't... But I have to..." She said.

She turned her body to the alley. He gently led her in there. Her head started spinning. It was like a thousand voices were screaming at her. She reached her hands up to cover her ears.

"Stop it!" She screamed.

The guys were all there right next to her not understanding what was going on.

"Star..." Seth tried to grab her arm.  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed and pulled away from him.

She wasn't screaming at him. She wasn't even looking at him. It was like she wasn't even there.

"Star, please," he tried again.

He didn't get any further. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell hard on the concrete as she passed out.


	3. I remember

She woke up in bed. A nurse was in the room.

"Good, you're awake. Can you tell me what happened?" The nurse said.  
"I'm not sure. How did I get back here?" She asked.  
"The guys brought you back. They were really worried about you. You shouldn't have gone with them," the nurse answered, her voice sounding a bit judgemental.  
"It wasn't them," she tried explaining but gave up.  
"Seth is still out there. He's refusing to leave," the nurse said.

She didn't answer. She just rolled over on her side, her back against the door. The nurse left the room. The memories were flowing back to her. She curled up in a fetal position, hugging her knees as tight as possible. She was shaking and crying.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" She heard the nurse's voice yelling as the door to her room was being opened.  
"Star..." His words died out as he placed a hand on her back.

He felt her shake and hurried around to the other side. He sat on the bed, wrapped his arms around her and dragged her onto his lap. He was rocking her gently, just letting her cry, until her tears finally stopped. They sat a while in silence like that.

"I remember," she suddenly said.  
"Remember what?" He asked.  
"Everything. I remember everything," she said, almost whispering.  
"Well, that's good, isn't it?" He asked.  
"I don't wanna remember these things," she said.

She pushed herself away from him and got out of bed. She went to look out of the window. He followed her and stood next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Please, tell me," he said, looking at her with soft eyes.

She turned to look at him.

"My name is Louise, I'm 28 years old and I live alone," she said.  
"That's good. Louise. It's nice to know your name," he said.  
"But I don't wanna be Louise," she whispered.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Louise is always scared and sad. With you I was happy. As Star I was happy. Can I please continue being Star?" Her voice was begging.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Of course," he gently said, not knowing what else to say in this situation.

They stood a while like that. He finally let go and looked her in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened," he said.

She hung her head.

"My memories came back in that alley. Everything that happened in there. Everything that happened leading up to that," she said.  
"What happened in there?" He asked.  
"He got to me again," she answered.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"My ex Patrick," she answered.

She turned away from him as the tears started filling her eyes again.

"He used to treat me really bad. I finally worked up the nerve to leave him. He didn't take that kindly. He's been stalking me for months and everything collided in that alley. He dragged me in there and beat the shit out of me," she said.  
"Oh babe," he said and hurried to put his arms around her again.

The information was more than he could take but he had to be strong for her right now in this moment.

"I'm scared," she cried into his shirt.  
"Don't be. I'm here for you now," he said.  
"You can't always be around," she said, slightly angry, while pulling away from him again.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. A nurse entered the room, breaking the awkward situation.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.  
"Like I'm ready to leave this place," she answered.  
"You're ready? Where will you go?" The nurse asked confused.  
"My memories are back," she said.  
"Oh, that's good news. You need to see the doctor right away to check up on everything. Come with me," the nurse said and grabbed her wrist to lead her down the hallway, leaving Seth to his own thoughts in the room.

She came back after an hour. She was surprised he was still there waiting.

"You're still here?" She asked.  
"Of course. I'm not gonna leave you alone in a moment like this. What did the doctor say?" He asked back.  
"I'm free to go home," she said.  
"Okay, I'm taking you home then," he said.  
"You don't have to," she said.  
"Yes I do, and I want to. You just tell me where to go and I'll drive you there," he said.  
"Thanks," she said and gave him a little smile.

He parked his car and they looked at the apartment building.

"So you live here?" He asked.  
"I do. I'm not sure how to get in though. I don't have a key on me," she answered.  
"Well, let's figure that out once we get to your door," he said.

They exited the car and went inside the building.

She put her hand on the handle to the frontdoor. It wasn't locked. She gave Seth a surprised look and then opened the door. They stood there shocked as they saw the place. It was completely trashed.

"Patrick," she silently said.

She knew this was his doing. They entered the apartment together and went from room to room. No room was left untouched.

"That's it. Pack a bag. You're coming with me," he said.  
"No, Seth, you've already done so much for me," she said.  
"No time to argue. Just pack a bag," he said.  
"But I..." She tried.

She looked in his eyes and sighed.

"Okay," she said.

She went to pack a bag with an extra set of clothes, her toothbrush and her brush. She figured it was just for tonight and she could come back tomorrow and start cleaning up this mess.

"Okay, let's go," Seth said as he grabbed the bag and swung it over his shoulder.  
"Just a second," she said as she saw her purse lying on the kitchen table.

She went to it and looked through it.

"All my stuff is still here. My key, my phone and my wallet," she said.

She opened the wallet.

"But he took my money. That asshole," she said.

She took the purse with her and locked the door behind her as they left the apartment. They went back to his car and he started driving towards his home.


	4. Couch or bed?

"You have a nice home," she said as she entered his house.  
"Thanks," he said.

He went to put her bag on the floor next to the couch. She walked around the house looking through the rooms and he let her. He had nothing to hide and he wanted her to feel safe about being there.

"So, dinner. What would you like?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Anything seems better than what the hospital has been serving," she answered.  
"I can cook something if you like or we can order pizza," he said.  
"A man who can cook? That's intriguing. However, let's keep it simple today and order pizza," she said.  
"Alright. I can always cook for you some other time. It gives me an excuse to invite you back here," he said and winked at her.

She smiled back at him and let herself dump down on the couch.

"What would you like on the pizza?" He asked.  
"Pineapple! Lots and lots of pineapple. And cheese and whatever you like. But no onions or mushrooms. Don't like that," she answered.

He laughed and went to grab his phone to order a pizza.

They were sitting on the couch with pizza and soda in front of them while playing Tekken against each other on his Playstation. He kept beating her but she didn't give up. It didn't matter to her that he kept winning. She was having such a great time and she didn't want the evening to end.

She finally managed to beat him. He screamed in a rage, not in a real rage but in a fun rage.

"Hell yeah!" She screamed back and threw her arms over her head to show she was victorious.

He launched at her, knocking her backwards on the couch while pretending to fight her. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't fight back. He got on top of her and held both her hands together so she couldn't move. They both felt it as they locked eyes in that moment. He wanted to lean in and kiss her but he didn't. He let go and stood up.

"We better turn in. You can take my bed and I'll sleep in here tonight," he said.  
"No way. I'm your guest. I'll stay on the couch," she said.  
"Come on, you need a real bed to lie in," he said.  
"So do you. Stop arguing with me. You'll soon learn that I am just as stubborn as you and there's really no need that we both end up sleeping on the couch just to prove our point," she said.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Goodnight then," he said.  
"Goodnight Seth," she said.

She couldn't fall asleep. Once he had left the room and she had turned out the light, everything went too dark and too quiet around her. She tossed and turned on the couch. On top of that it was hot so she threw the blanket on the floor and just laid there in her panties and a shirt. Then she suddenly felt it. Eyes on her. She sat up and looked through the room. Seth was standing in his boxers in the doorway looking at her.

"What's wrong, Seth? You can't sleep either?" She asked out in the dark.

He didn't answer. He just walked straight to her, bowed down and kissed her. She was taken by surprise but she let him. She felt the urge to be closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him. His kiss turned from soft to demanding. He wanted her. He dragged her to her feet and led her into the bedroom. She followed him willingly.

He pulled her shirt off and started kissing her down her neck, down to her breasts. His tongue and hands playing with her nipples. She pulled her fingers through his hair as she started breathing more heavy. He gently pushed her towards the bed and made her lie down in it. He kissed and licked her all the way down her stomach. He pulled off her panties, placed his hand between her legs and started touching her clit. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. He moved his hand further down and pushed two fingers inside her. A moan slipped past her lips. He liked hearing that. He started licking her clit. Her moaning increased. He kept licking and fingering her while looking up at her. He loved pleasuring this woman. She pushed her lower body upwards as she came. He placed an arm across her stomach to hold her down, still using his tongue and fingers on her until her body relaxed again. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. He kissed her all the way up her stomach again until he reached her lips. He gently bit her lower lip.

"My turn," she said and pushed him onto his back.

She pulled down his boxers. His dick was already hard. She placed a hand on it and bowed her head down to take him in her mouth. She gently let her lips slide up and down his dick and then increased the pace. He was moaning. She kept at it for a while, loving the sound of him.

"Okay, stop, stop," he said.

She stopped.

"Don't wanna cum already," he said and gave her a cheaky smile.

He pulled her up beside him in bed, pushing her onto her back again. He placed himself between her legs. He gave her a kiss and then gently pushed his dick inside her. She moaned as he started moving in and out. Her nails were scratching down his back.

"Oh god, it's good," she whispered in his ear.

The sound of that only made him more horny. He increased the pace. He lifted up one of her legs on his shoulder so he had more room to move. He reached down between them and started playing with her clit while still moving in and out of her. He enjoyed the sight of her as she came again. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. That smile was enough to send him over the top as well.

They were lying next to each other in his bed trying to catch their breaths.

"Do you still want the couch?" He asked rolled over on his arm and pushed a leg and an arm around him as if she didn't want him to get away.  
"No way," she said, holding him tight.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I like the sound of that," he said and kissed her forehead.


	5. The morning after

She was standing in the kitchen looking out the window while resting her palms on the table in front of her. It was morning and she had put on a pot of coffee. She enjoyed the smell of it while it was brewing. She was still naked after last night.

"Good morning," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

He was also naked.

"Good morning," she said.  
"You're so beautiful," he said and gently bit her earlobe.  
"Seth, not now," she laughed but she didn't sound convincing.

His right hand went down her stomach until he reached her clit.

"I can't help it. You drive me crazy," he said as he started playing with her.

She tilted her head back and leaned it on his shoulder as she started moaning. She felt him getting an erection. It was pressing against her back. She couldn't take it.

"Are you gonna fuck me or just tease me?" She asked.

She didn't have to ask twice. He pushed her forward over the table. She spread her legs. He pushed his dick inside her. He grabbed her hips and started moving fast.

"Oh god yes!" She cried out, enjoying the feeling of him inside her.  
"I love hearing you scream for me," he said as he kept thrusting into her.

He quickened his pace and pushed in as hard as possible. Her body loved it. She screamed out her orgasm between his wild movements. He kept at it with his wild pace until he came too. He leaned in and kissed her back.

"You're so fucking sexy," he said as he pulled out of her.

She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So what are your plans for today?" She asked after they finally had gotten dressed and sat down with their coffee.  
"I'm going to the gym to work out with Roman and Dean," he answered.  
"Cool. Then I'll go back to my place and start cleaning it up," she said.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked concerned.  
"Yeah, it has to be done at some point so I might as well get started on it," she answered.

He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Remember, I'm only a phone call away," he said.  
"I know," she said and smiled.  
"How about after gym practice, I swing by your place with the boys and we all go out for lunch?" He asked.  
"Sounds nice. We never got to that place Dean wanted to show us," she answered.  
"It's a date then," he said and smiled.

A little later they sat in his car in front of her apartment building. He leaned over to her seat and kissed her.

"See you later, Star," he said.  
"I love when you call me that," she said and smiled.  
"I know," he said and smiled back.

She opened the car door and stepped out of the car.

"Play nice with the guys," she said.  
"Aaaw... But that's no fun," he said jokingly.

She laughed and closed the car door. She waved at him as he drove away. When she couldn't see the car anymore, she started walking towards the building. She unlocked the door and went inside. She sighed by the sight of the mess again.

"Oh well, better get started," she mumbled to herself.

She started picking up things from the floor that wasn't broken.

She had been at it for an hour when she heard the frontdoor. She was in the bedroom.

"Hey Seth, I'm in here," she called out.

There was no response so she walked out.

"Seth, I..." She stopped as she came face to face with Patrick. "What are you doing here?"  
"Who is he, this Seth? I saw you with him yesterday. You brought him here," Patrick said while starting to walk towards her.  
"You need to leave," she said while backing away from him.  
"You brought him here into your bed," he sneered.  
"No, that's not true," she said.

To be fair, he hadn't been in her bed. She had been in his. He launched at her. She tried turning around to run but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She fell to the floor with him on top of her.

"You belong to me!" He screamed.  
"Patrick, please..." She started but her words were cut off as soon as his fist hit her the first time.

The guys were finished with their gym practice. Seth had told them all about how they had found her apartment trashed and that she had spent the night in his house. Although he didn't like to kiss and tell, he was a guy and he wanted to share it with his friends, so he had told them about the night. They approved of it.

"About time you got laid," Dean said jokingly.

Seth pushed him.

"Don't talk like that," he said.  
"She seems like a really sweet girl," Roman said.  
"She is. Oh man... I think I'm hit bad this time," Seth said.

Roman and Dean smiled at him.

"Anyway, we were thinking you would grab some lunch with us. She's expecting us to pick her up at her apartment if you have the time," Seth said.  
"Sure, lunch is good," Dean said.  
"Yeah, I'm in," Roman said.  
"Good," Seth said.

They all went to his car and drove to her apartment building.


	6. I'm so sorry

She woke up on the cold bathroom floor. Her entire body was aching. She had no idea how or why she was in the bathroom. Somewhere during his attack she had lost consciousness.

Seth knocked on her apartment door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He reached for the handle and opened the door. He walked into the apartment with Roman and Dean behind him.

"Star?" He called out.  
"Maybe she's not here," Roman said.  
"She wouldn't leave the place unlocked," Seth said.

He called out again.

"Star, baby, you here?"

"Seth..." She whimpered silently from the floor when she heard his voice.

She tried her best to get up. Her body was in so much pain but she had to ignore it. She gathered all her strength and pulled herself to her knees. She grabbed the sink and forced her body up. She could barely stand on her feet. She stumbled foreward towards the bathroom door and then out of it and landed directly on the livingroom floor.

"Oh my god, Star!" Seth yelled and ran to her.  
"Seth..." She whispered.

Her eyes were closed.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," he said as he kneeled by her side looking at her bruised face and body.

He gently picked her up. She screamed in pain. He hated that he was hurting her but she couldn't stay on the floor.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said quietly as he carried her to the couch.

He looked up at Roman and Dean with tears in his eyes.

"Look what he did to my baby," he cried.

Roman went to the kitchen to fill some water in a bowl so they could clean her up a bit. She gritted her teeth and cried in pain everytime they touched her. Seth couldn't stand being the cause of her pain so Roman took over. Seth just sat next to her holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been here. I shouldn't have let you go here by yourself," he apologized.  
"It's not your fault," Dean said but Seth didn't listen.

After cleaning her up, they let her rest for a while. All three men stayed in the apartment while she was lying on the couch. Seth got more and more angry for each minute that passed.

"I'm gonna kill him," he hissed.

Roman put his hand on Seth's chest.

"No, you're not. What good are you to her if you storm out of the apartment right now to play macho man? She needs you here," he said.  
"Besides, you don't know where he lives. When you find out, we're going with you. We're taking this asshole down together," Dean said.

All three men were infuriated but Roman was the only one who managed to be the voice of reason.

After a couple of hours she started waking up on the couch. Seth was by her side right away. She tried opening her eyes to look at him but she could only get one eye open.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"I can't open my eye," she answered.  
"Yeah, it looks really bad but it will heal in a couple of days. Give it time. How are you feeling over all?" He asked.  
"I'm hurt," she answered.

He kissed her hand.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Why?" She asked back.  
"Because I'm taking you out of here and back to my place to heal up," he answered.  
"I can't let you do that. I don't wanna be a burden," she said.  
"You're not. I still have the rest of the week off so it's not a problem. Besides, I already packed most of your clothes in some bags I found in here," he said and gave her a little smile.  
"You're crazy," she just said and tried to return his smile.  
"So let's try and get you up," he said.

He gently helped her. She tried biting in the pain the best she could. She got to her feet. She tried taking a step but collapsed. He held on to her.

"Okay, we'll do it gentleman style instead," he said and lifted her up. "Roman, get the bags, please."

He carried her out of the apartment.


	7. Watchdogs

She had been in his house for two days while healing up. She could open both her eyes and walk around again. He had been there for her constantly, never letting her out of sight for more than a few minutes at the time. He had been a gentleman. Sex was out of the question as long as she was in pain and he hadn't tried anything.

They were lying in bed this night. As always she had his arm under her and her head on his chest. She gently ran her nails around his stomach like she was drawing on him. He kissed the top of her head.

"You smell good," he said.

She let her fingers slide further down till they reached the edge of his boxers. She let the tip of her fingers slide inside, teasing him a bit.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I want you. I miss feeling you inside me," she said and reached down to grab his dick.  
"Hey, relax, are you sure you're up for this? I mean, you're still in pain, aren't you?" He asked concerned, although his dick couldn't resist her hand and it was already hard.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Well, you can try to be gentle although I know it's somewhat near impossible for you once you get horny," she said and laughed.

He pushed her onto her back and reached his hand down her panties. She was wet and he slid in two fingers in her pussy with ease. He started moving his fingers in and out gently. She closed her eyes and started breathing heavy. He fastened the pace little by little and she started moaning. He leaned in and kissed her neck, gently biting into it. She pushed up against his hands as she came.

"Roll onto your side," he said.

She did as he asked. He kissed her down her spine and up again to her neck. He moved in close behind her and lifted her leg a little. He pushed his dick inside her and lowered her leg again. He tried his best to be gentle and it worked to begin with, but she was right, when he got horny it was somewhat near impossible. He started pushing in faster as he heard her moaning. He wrapped his arm around her, dragging her as near his chest as possible and grabbed one of her breasts.

"Are you okay?" He asked while still thrusting into her.  
"Aha, keep going. It's so good," she said between her moans.

He fastened his pace. She reached down between her legs and played with herself while he fucked her. She grabbed the pillow and squeesed it tight as she came. He followed shortly after. He kissed her neck again.

Shortly after she was lying on his chest again, nails drawing on his stomach again. He liked the feeling when she did that to him.

"I think I'm in love with you," he suddenly said.

She stopped drawing with her nails.

"You think?" She asked.  
"No... I know I'm in love with you," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm in love with you too," she said.

A big smile came across his face. He lifted her head up to kiss her.

A few more days passed and she felt almost like herself again. It was his last day at home before hitting the road again. They decided to finally get lunch together with Roman and Dean. Dean took them to the place he had been talking about. They had a great time together. After a couple of hours her phone rang. It was a secret number.

"I'm gonna grab it outside. It's too noisy in here," she said while walking out.  
"We'll get the check meanwhile," she heard Seth's voice.

She walked outside.

"Hello?" She said.  
"What are you doing with them?" Patrick's voice sounded on the other end.  
"What do you want?" She just asked in a cold tone.  
"Are you fucking them?" He asked.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"The three men you're having lunch with," he said.  
"How did you know..." She started but didn't finish her sentence.

He was suddenly next to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her along.

"I told you you belong to me," he hissed through his teeth.

The shock stopped her from screaming as she was being dragged down the street. It wasn't until he had dragged her a little while, reality finally set in.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and started fighting back.

He hit her.

"You little cunt!" He sneered.

"Where did she go?" Seth asked as he looked out the window, realizing he couldn't see her standing out there anymore.

He felt concerned right away. He hurried up from his chair and out of the restaurant. Dean and Roman followed.

"Where the fuck is she?" He yelled, looking around in a panic state of mind.  
"There!" Dean yelled and pointed down the street as he noticed the struggling woman and the man.

He was dragging her into the same alley they already knew about all too well. All three men started sprinting down the street. As they came closer, they could hear her cry, plead and yell for him to stop.

Seth saw red the moment he turned into the alley and saw her lying on the ground with him standing over her, kicking her. He threw himself at him and started pounding away on him. Dean and Roman shortly followed, all three of them delivering blows and kicks. Now it was Patrick's turn to cry, plead and scream.

She got to her feet.

"Stop!" She yelled.

All three men stopped and looked at her. Patrick was lying on the ground, looking up at her. She reached her hand up to her mouth and looked at her fingers. Blood.

"Can you get him up for me?" She asked.

Seth and Dean grabbed an arm each and pulled Patrick to his feet. She went over to him and spit the blood in his face.

"Never again are you to touch me, look at me or contact me in any way. These three guys are my watchdogs and you've just experienced a fraction of what they can do to you if you ever touch me again. Do you understand?" She asked in a cold tone.  
"Yes," he cried.  
"Good," she said. "Oh, and one more thing..."

She kneed him full force in his crotch. He howled in pain. Seth and Dean let go of him and he fell to the ground. Seth reached down and grabbed his shirt.

"She's my woman now! Don't you ever fucking dare to come near her again or I'll kill you!" He yelled.

He let go and walked over to her.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bit of blood," she answered.

He put his arm around her and they all left the crying man in the alley.

"Come," Seth said later that night and grabbed her hand to lead her out into the garden.

He laid down on the grass and she followed his lead. They looked up at the stars.

"I was thinking..." He started.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Would you wanna move in here for real? I know it's fast but what we have feels so right," he said.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yes," she said and put on a huge smile.

She leaned in and kissed him. She laid back in the grass, looking at the stars again.

"Do you remember you told me there's a million stars in the sky but one is always shining more brighter than the others?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.

She pointed to a star.

"That one is the brightest," she said.

He rolled to his side and leaned up on his elbow, his hand under his head so he could better look at her.

"No, it isn't," he said.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"You'll always be the brightest star," he said.


End file.
